MRAM is a type of non-volatile data storage technology. Unlike other forms of semiconductor memory devices that use electric charge or current flow to store information, MRAM uses magnetic elements to store information based on electron spin. The conventional MRAM structure typically includes an access transistor and an MRAM element, such as a magnetic tunneling junction. The magnetic tunneling junction includes a fixed magnetic layer, a thin tunnel barrier layer, and a storage magnetic layer. When a bias is applied to the magnetic tunneling junction, electrons tunnel through the thin tunnel barrier layer. The electrical resistance of the magnetic tunneling junction changes based on the relative orientation of the electron spin in the fixed and storage layers. In particular, the two layers having the same magnetization alignment causes the cell to have a low resistance, and an antiparallel alignment causes the cell to have a high resistance. Multiple MRAM cells can be arranged in a grid to produce high-density memory. MRAM technology offers several advantages over other forms of semiconductor memory devices, such as faster operation, low power consumption, and memory retention even with the power turned off.